New Years' Fate
by ThatCreativeGinger
Summary: Yet another Peddie oneshot from moi. Fluffy Fluffy Peddie - I don't know what to put in the summary without giving the plot away! Well, hope you guys have a happy 2014! Love you fellow Sibuna's!


**Set in Season 2 before Peddie got together - let's just say for the sake of this oneshot that they spend New Years at the school? :L**

* * *

It was New Years' Eve at the School of Pharaohs, and everyone was celebrating it in the student lounge. Patricia stood sulking in the corner. _'What's the point in New Years?' _she thought_ 'It's just going to be another day tomorrow, just a different figure.'_

Everyone around her started the count down.

**10!**

**9!**

**8!**

Patricia took the last sip of her drink.

**7!**

**6!**

**5!**

_'Here we go,' she thought._

**4!**

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

Instead of taking a huff like she usually does she felt a pair of soft lips on hers. Instead of pushing the mysterious guy away like she usually would have done, she kissed back. It just felt… right to kiss back. This person baffled her; who could it be? Everyone in this school knew that if they kissed her, she would be the last person they kissed because they would be dead in a second.

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" **Everyone chanted as Patricia pulled away to see the face of the best kiss of her life. The first kiss of her life.

"Slimeball!" Patricia screamed over the cheers in disgust.

"Hey Yacker," Eddie said with a wink and his signature smirk plastered across his face.

"Don't wink at me you- you- CREEP!" Patricia said in fury pointing her index finger at him. _Really Patricia? You've been doing banter for years and creep is the best you can come up with?!' _she thought to herself storming away.

"Oh come on, Patricia," Eddie grabbed her wrist, preventing her from going any further "you can't say that you didn't feel anything!"

"Yeah well I didn't," she spat.

"What, not even a little bit of the fireworks? And I don't mean the ones that are going off in London," he chuckled at his own joke.

"Just leave me alone Weasel," Patricia said as she proceeded outside.

"What's your problem?" Eddie called after her as they were outside. Patricia stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"You. You're my problem."

"Oh yeah well – " Eddie got cut off as Joy came looking for her best friend.

"What's going on guys, party's inside not out here," Joy said unknowing about the two's little tiff.

"I don't know, I just kissed Yacker over here and she went all crazy on me!"

"Oh my God. He KISSED you?" Joy squealed.

"Urgh, Joy, not now," Patricia said, her head banging from the thought.

"This is what it's about, isn't it," Joy said smirking deviously, "you may as well tell him now Mrs. Patsy," she said trailing back inside.

"JOY!" Patricia scolded to the space Joy stood mere seconds ago.

"Tell me what?" Eddie asked, slightly scared.

"No. Just forget it, it's stupid," she mumbled.

"Patricia."

"Fine. All of the girls in my family are married to the guy that kissed them on New Years' when they were sixteen…"

"And you think that will happen to us?" Eddie finished her sentence. "Well I suppose it's got a nice ring to it."

"What does?"

"Patricia Miller," he smirked at her.

"Eurgh, like I'd marry you Slimeball," she scoffed walking past him, not moving when her shoulder collided with his upper arm.

"Your family fate says otherwise, Yacker," he called after her, his smirk still playing on his lips.

* * *

**Hey guys! Happy New Years' Eve!  
We've got about two and a half hours left of 2013 in Wales! I've had an okay year - you know it's had it's ups and downs... but hey ho what can you do - huh? It's a part of life, just gotta use it to your advantage!**

**I'm thinking of beginning a series of Peddie one-shots for when I need to 'get my creative juices flowing' as that seems to help me with my main story 'Her Secret'. It's coming along okay, I've got the next few chapters which will come out soon :)  
So what do you guys think of that idea? Yay or nay? If you would like me to begin a series of Peddie oneshots, I would really appreciate some prompts? :) I'd say I'm best at fluff - but whatever your heart desires I shall write :)**

**That's it for now I guess - Hope you guys have a wonderful 2014; I say that as if you're not going to hear from me next year... but You WILL! I promise! :P Love you guys!**

**-ThatCreativeGingerxox**


End file.
